


transdori week content

by hina_wants_chocolate



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mash has 2 dads., nonbinary masshi, they/them nanamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hina_wants_chocolate/pseuds/hina_wants_chocolate
Relationships: Hiromachi Nanami/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

hi. some transdori 2020 content.

may only upload one prompt, may do more, who knows. we'll see.


	2. day 3 prompt: first public appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mashiro asks nanami for advice.

the vocalist and the bassist stare at the skies together.

their nights are normally like this, cuddling under a blanket on the roof as they watch the stars.

"...hey, nanami-chan?"

"mm? yeah shiro-chan?"

"...can you call me by they/them pronouns? i wanna try..." mashiro trails off, glancing at nanami

nanami smiles gently before speaking. "well, for starters, shiro-chan is a very good person, and i love them so much. their voice is lovely and i love performing with them."

..mashiro quietly nuzzles into nanami's side with a happy sigh. "I think.. It fits me."

\----

the vocalist looks out into the crowd, into the smiling faces of her papa and dad, into the crowd of people who had come to watch morfonica's live. 

they turn back to look at their bandmates, who give a smile to them. turning to face the crowd once again with a deep breath, they begin to speak.

"my name is mashiro kurata. i am the vocalist for morfonica. i am nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. thank you for coming to tonight's live!" 

with a small bow amid the claps and cheers, they smile brightly.


End file.
